In my arms
by Benedict-Addict Holmes
Summary: Edward's thoughts on how it felt when he held Renesmee for the first time and how those three days that Bella was unconscious felt like. For Zuha Shaikh who loves Edward, Bella and Renesmee .


**Author's note : Well this is another one-shot, Edward's POV on how he felt the first time he held Renesmee in his arms and saw Bella as a vampire. For Zuha Shaikh ( I hope I got the spelling right ) who loves the pairing Edward x Bella just like me :) Read and review!**

I looked at Bella's supine form, my mind racing at a million miles an hour. Was she even alive? Was she going to be okay? Had I done everything right? It hurt having no answers to so many questions. My Bella, lying lifeless on the hard marble table. If I could cry, the whole world would probably have drowned by now.

Rosalie had taken away the, there was no other word to appropriately describe it, monster to the living room and I could see her cooing sweet nothings into it's ears.

The root cause of all troubles. The creature who had separated my Bella from me.  
A sudden rage surged in my body. The urge to completely destroy this abominable creature who was currently nestled in Rosalie's arms, oblivious that it had killed it's own mother, who had loved it more than herself.

I moved down to the living room in one swift motion, ready to grab it from Rosalie's arms and kill it in the most painful way possible. Till it opened it's eyes and looked at me.  
Bella's eyes. Warm chocolate brown.

I stopped in my tracks. The baby looked at me and smiled.

And at that moment, my dead heart started beating again. She was Bella in miniature. The same eyes, the same nose and the same delightful smile. Except for the tuft of hair that was on her head. The same bronze colour as my own locks.  
I stepped towards her holding out my arms. She gurgled as she held out her tiny hands. Rosalie handed her over to me with a smile and Renesmee just fit in my arms, like she was moulded to be there.

It felt so overwhelming. I was a father, of such a wonderful child at that.  
She extended her hand and placed her palm on my cheek.

Nothing could've prepared me for this.

Images, bright vivid images of I and Bella at Isle Esme, at the Cullen mansion, Bella looking drawn out, tired, with her huge belly, Bella smiling as I talked to Renesmee before she had been born, Bella drinking blood and finally, Bella's face, stained with blood holding Renesmee close to her...

My eyes had widened in shock. Rosalie gave me a knowing smile. 'Carlisle knows' she thought happily.

And then those images took a new turn with Jacob's face in everyone of them. 'Get out of her mind!' I wanted to scream at him but then one particular memory made me freeze.

Jacob looking at Renesmee as if he was a blind man looking at the sun for the first time.

Fury burst inside me like a volcano. How dare he. My hands were shaking from rage. First Bella and now Renesmee. Why wouldn't he just leave us alone! I had half a mind to go and rip him off to pieces that very instant. But then Rosalie's thoughts interrupted me.

' Got to Bella, she needs you right now. I'll take care of Renesmee. We'll deal with this later.'

Thanking her wasn't enough so I just squeezed her shoulder gently before hurtling back upstairs.

She was still asleep, peaceful on the exterior but I knew too well the tormenting pain she was going through on the inside. Alice had cleaned her and dressed her in a beautiful blue dress, the same colour that complimented her porcelain skin so wonderfully.

Carlisle came in just then and stood next to me.  
'Still no change?'  
'None' I whispered.

'There's no scent of Morphine left' he stated matter-of-factly.

'I know' I snapped back.

'Bella, can you hear me? I asked desperately, hoping against hope that she would wake up and tell me that she was alright. 'Bella? Bella, love? Can you open your eyes? Can you squeeze my hand?' I asked again and again, my voice choking up with emotion.

'Maybe...Carlisle, maybe I was too late' I finally broke down at the last word, my body shaking with non existent sobs.  
'Listen to her heart Edward,' he said in a no nonsense voice.' It's stronger than even Emmett's was. I've never heard anything so vital. She'll be perfect.'

I knew his words were sincere but I still couldn't help but worry incessantly.  
'And her - her spine?'

'Her injuries weren't so much worse than Esme's. The venom will heal her as it did Esme.'  
He left after saying a few more words of sympathy and assuring me that Bella would be fine.

And I was left alone to look at the still form of my wife, the love of my life unable to think of anything except what would hapeen.

'Bella, I love you. Bella, I'm sorry.'

Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett all came in intervals to check on Bella.

Carlisle returned after his shift at the hospital, offering to stay with Bella in case I wanted to go and talk to Jacob.  
I rolled my eyes. As if I was going to go and calmly talk to him.  
'No, I'm staying right here' I said, politely refusing his offer. 'They'll sort it out.'

'An interesting situation' Carlisle said, 'And I'd thought I'd seen just about everything.'  
I looked at him in disbelief. Did he know that what he called an interesting situation was in fact something that my child's life depended upon?  
'I'll deal with it later. We'll deal with it' I told him with determination in my voice.

My hand was entwined in Bella's hoping that she could feel my touch.  
'I'm sure between the five of us we'll keep it from turning into bloodshed.'

I sighed. Didn't he understand that I didn't want to talk about that right now?

'I wonder what Bella will think, whose side she'll take' Carlisle mused. Well, I wondered about that too. Who would she pick, her daughter's future or her former best friend?

I was almost sure of the former. Blood is thicker than water after all. But then this was Bella we were talking about. One could never be sure about her.  
'I'm sure she'll surprise me, she always does' I chuckled.

Carlisle went away after that to get some paper work done. I sat next to Bella, holding her hand and whispering words of comfort to her, wanting to believe them rather than just saying them.

Alice came in then assuring me that the ordeal was going to end soon and Bella would wake up any minute. If there was such a thing like relief flooding a person's system, it was what I felt at the moment. Warm , sure relief. She was going to wake up soon. I couldn't believe it had all turned out to be okay. I thanked Alice with a hug and she skipped out of the room, mind whirring about all the things to be done after Bella woke up.

Downstairs, Jacob and Rosalie were fighting over who got to hold Renesmee next. It took all the self control I had to stay put and stay calm. I focussed my thoughts on Bella instead.

She looked, if possible, even more beautiful than earlier. Her skin was clear, smooth and translucent, like porcelain. Her hair had grown and came almost till her waist, no longer damp and lanky but instead volumous and silky soft. Her features were accentuated ; sharper nose, higher eyebrows, fuller lips. The only thing remaining to be seen now were her eyes. Her beautiful eyes which would no longer be chocolaty brown but instead a vivid scarlet.

Her heart had sped up irrationally, a sign that the transformation was almost complete. I couldn't wait for my Bella to wake up. There would be no fear now, no fear of breaking her, no fear of her warm blood tempting me, no fear of hurting her while caressing her.

She was invincible now. And she was finally free to be mine forever.  
Her back arched and then she slumped back to the table. Her heartbeat was so loud that I could hear it throbbing in my ears. That heart, which for some reason was mine... It would soon stop beating to welcome its mistress to a new world. It thudded twice before becoming still.  
I didn't realize I had been holding my breath all this time. And then it rushed out in a ragged gasp as Bella finally opened her eyes.

The first thing she did was look at me. Those eyes, so beautiful despite being brown no more, met mine. She stood up in one fluid motion and my eyes widened. She was so graceful. She looked absolutely gorgeous, standing there nervously, biting her lower lip. I smiled in recognition. I had missed that. She looked at me again. I nodded slightly and the next thing I knew was that she was in my arms pulling me closer and closer till our lips met in a fierce kiss and everything else was forgotten, except that she was totally fine and we were going to be okay.

**A/n : How was it? That little button at the bottom of the page wants to know...please? * puppy dog eyes***  
**I love you all so much. Thanks for reading this.**  
**Aditi xoxoxo**


End file.
